You Are In Love
by MadamPresident13
Summary: Hey Guys This Is A Song-Fic based on how I think Penelope and Derek's relationship should be like,


A/N HEY GUYS THIS IS A SONG-FIC BASED OFF OF THE SONG YOU ARE IN LOVE BY TAYLOR SWIFT IT IS MORGAN/GARCIA.

DISCLAIMER: CRIMINAL MINDS AND YOU ARE IN LOVE DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

~When it all began~

2004, San Diego, California.

"Hey eyebrows." The hacker says making Derek Morgan look up "When they do the FBI Men calendar of the year is it just 12 months of you?" The hacker continues. Derek fights back a laugh and walks out of the room.

2004, Quantico, VA

Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid are discussing a case when Derek notices the new Technical Analyst walk by. "Hey what's the new tech's name?" He asks Reid "Gomez, I think."

"Hey Gomez!" Derek tries with no answer. "Hey Baby Girl." He blurts out causing the tech to stop and turn around.

"Baby Girl?" She questioned "I'm sorry I didn't know your-." "I've been called worse. What can I do for you?" She continues.

~First Movie Night~

2005, Quantico, Va.

"Hey Baby Girl you okay?" Derek asked Penelope Garcia "Uh? Yeah Hot Stuff I'm fine just thinking about how different it is here than in California." "How so?" "Well for one you can actually see the stars here." "Huh." Derek says as he has an idea.

Derek gets up and grabs 2 blankets from his linen closet before grabbing Penelope's hand and pulling her up off of her seat on the couch.

"Where are we going D?" Penelope said letting Derek lead her to the backdoor.  
"Well Mama we are going outside." "Why?" "Well you mentioned stars and since the weather is good I figured that maybe you would want to look at the stars." Derek said laying down the blankets and sitting down and dragging Penelope with him and laughing as she falls down and lands on him.

~First Sleep Over~

2006, Quantico, VA

Penelope and Derek were laughing as they walked out of the movie theater hand in hand.

"God Mama that movie was hilarious." Derek said flashing a grin and leading her to his car.

As Penelope and Derek arrive at his home they are greeted by a large dog.

"Oh Derek!" Penelope says running up to the dog "Down Clooney." "Derek when did you get a dog?" "A couple of weeks ago." "Oh he's adorable." "Yeah he is." Derek said looking at the clock.

"Hey Baby Girl do you want to go to bed or watch a movie?" "Well I really want to watch a movie so…" "What movie do you want to watch?" Derek asked as he and Penelope flopped down on the couch. "Umm how about _Dirty Dancing_." "Okay." "Really? That was easy." Penelope said giggling.

Halfway into the movie Penelope fell asleep, and Derek refused to move her so he just sat there until he fell asleep.

~Middle of the night~

2006, Quantico, VA

Derek was jarred awake by Penelope moving and whimpering. Immediately he grabs her hand and tries to wake her up. Not having much success he talks to her and tries to calm her down.

~Awakening~

2006, Quantico, VA

Penelope finally woke up and Derek hugged her to his chest.

"Derek?" Penelope said not being able to see without her glasses on "Yeah." "Why didn't you try to wake me up?" "I did sweetness. It didn't work." Derek said "Oh. Why didn't you just give up?" "Well Baby Girl you're..." Derek said.

Penelope looked up at Derek and saw the love shining in his eyes and asked him "I'm what Derek?" "Pen, you're my best friend." "Derek you're my best friend too." Penelope said all the love for him shining in her eyes before she snuggled into his embrace.

~The Reveal~

2007, Quantico, VA

Derek and the rest of the BAU team walked into the Bullpen and saw Penelope waiting for them. Derek dropped his bag as Penelope walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't do that to me again." Penelope said with tears in her eyes "Baby Girl I won't." "Good. How are you?" "I'm fine but I'll be better when I get some sugar." "Come here Hot Stuff." Penelope said pulling Derek to her and kissing him gently.

"Better?" Penelope asked as the rest of the team mouth's dropped seeing the kiss. "Yeah." "Good I can finally wear my ring now. By the way I talked to Strauss, she said that as long as it doesn't affect our work we can be together." "Yes!" Derek said before picking Pen up and spinning her around. 

After Derek put Penelope down she pulled a necklace out of her shirt and took off the ring on it. "Hot Stuff?" She pouted holding the ring out. "Of course Baby Girl." Derek said picking the ring up and putting it back on her ring finger, where it belongs.

"Whoa wait up a minute." J.J. said seeing Derek put the ring on Penelope's finger "You two are engaged?" She continued with a large smile on her face.  
"Uh yeah." Penelope answered.

~The Wedding~

2008, Quantico, VA.

"You may kiss the bride!" Derek and Penelope heard before kissing each other.

After the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Derek and Penelope took to the reception hall where they were introduced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time ever I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan." The DJ said as they walked onto the dance floor and I've Had The Time Of My Life started playing. Penelope and Derek grinned at each other before starting to dance to the song they know so well.

"Hey you must be Mrs. Morgan?" J.J. said walking up to Fran Morgan. "Yeah and let me guess your Jennifer or J.J am I right?" "Yeah. How did you know?" "Derek has told me about all of the team he works with." "Oh wow." "Don't worry all good things." Fran said smiling at J.J.

~Waiting~

2009, Quantico, VA.

Penelope and Derek were sitting in the Doctor's Office waiting on Penelope's test results.

"God I'm so nervous." Penelope said grinning. "Why Baby Girl?" "Because we could have a larger family soon." "Well Baby Girl if we do then that's awesome because you're the only person I could imagine doing it with." "I better be the only person." Penelope said giggling.

"Well Baby Girl not only are you the only person I've ever been in love with but you're definitely the only person I could imagine having a-." Derek was interrupted by the doctor walking in, file in hand and smiling.

"Penelope, Derek I have the results." Dr. White said as she took a seat and continued "Penelope you're pregnant."

~Baby Girl~

2009, Quantico, VA.

Penelope and Derek were walking into the BAU when Derek stopped and said "See you guys later Baby Girl." J.J, Reid, and Emily Prentiss the new girl all looked up at Derek when he said that.

"Umm Derek." J.J. said "What Blondie?" "Did you just say see you guys later Baby Girl?" "Yes I said guys. Why?" "Because there was only you and Penelope talking." "So?" "Is she-?" "I'm Pregnant!" Penelope squealed in excitement.

"Yay!" J.J. said "How far along?" "3 months." "Do you know the gender?" "It's a girl!" "Another Baby Girl for you Derek?" "Yeah and just as important as the original." Derek said replying to Emily while looking at Penelope.

~Perfection~

2010, Quantico, VA.

After 9 Months and 10 Hours Derek and Penelope sat holding a beautiful Baby Girl.

"Hey Baby Girl." Derek said looking down in awe at his beautiful daughter. "Aww. You are so adorable." "I know she is isn't she, Beautiful?" Derek said looking at Penelope.

"Aww Derek." Penelope said "What?" "Nothing." "Come on tell me." "Okay well I never realized how good you look with a baby." "I love you." "I love you too." Penelope said as Derek pulled her in with his free hand for a kiss.

There they sat holding their little angel Alexia Jennifer Morgan.

A/N Hey guys who have been reading my criminal minds series I just wanted to say that I plan on updating that soon. Hope you like this story.


End file.
